role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Waspinator
Waspinator (ワスピネーター Wasupinētā) is a Autobot-turned Decepticon, a techno-organic wasp mutation and a RP character used by Gallibon the Destroyer. He can transform into a techno-organic wasp. Personality Wasp was a lot like Bumblebee... physically, at least. Built from the same chassis and sharing many of the same specifications and subroutines, the two Autobots attended boot camp together. Wasp's pompous, smarmy personality leaves something to be desired, but he had a lot going for him as a soldier, being highly skilled in the use of his stingers and knowing just how to toe the line with the drill sergeant. In a better life, he might have been Cybertron Elite Guard commander material. Might have. These days, though, Wasp is a broken bot, mentally unstable and on the run from the Autobots who have branded him a traitor. And, thanks to Blackarachnia's experimentation, he's been reformatted into Waspinator, a high-powered, techno-organic monstrosity. What little remains of his mind is focused on just one goal... destroying Bumblebee, the bot who ruined his life History Backstory Wasp was a cadet in the same group as Bumblebee, Bulkhead, Ironhide and Longarm. Right away, Wasp took a dislike to Bumblebee, insulting him out of the blue as the yellow bot mused to himself about his future in the Elite Guard. He also dubbed Bulkhead a "mudflap," much to the amusement of his fellow cadets. The loud-mouthed drill sergeant Sentinel Minor took an immediate liking to "Wasp," as he dubbed him due to being impressed with his accuracy with his stingers–it was Bumblebee "bumbling" in trying to compete with this that led to his own name being assigned. Wasp and Ironhide quickly became close friends, often competing in little tests of strength, usually involving Wasp hitting or stinging Ironhide while the latter was in armor mode. After Bumblebee "bumbled" several more times, leading to many transform-ups for the whole group, Wasp and Ironhide decided to take matters into their own hands, unscrewing Bumblebee's lower legs and leaving them out of reach even before they dumped the rest of him in a locker. Unbeknown to Wasp, however, the reason for Bumblebee's foul-ups was that he was trying to out a traitor in the group—and had pegged Wasp as the likely culprit after seeing him walk out of a hangar in which someone had contacted Megatron. (Plus, let's face it, he was a complete jerk. And Decepticons are jerks, right?) At Longarm's prompting, Bumblebee eventually found evidence incriminating Wasp as a spy. Wasp was stripped of his Autobot insignia and wheeled away, protesting his innocence and swearing revenge on Bumblebee. Many years later, Wasp escaped from Autobot custody and apparently eluded the now-Sentinel Prime by jumping through a space bridge. What was left of Wasp hid beneath the bridge as Sentinel left, buzzing and twittering to himself, still swearing revenge on "Bumblebot." In reality, however, the innocent bot—broken mentally by his years of imprisonment—had been set up with evidence planted by "Longarm," who had also arranged Wasp's "escape" to divert suspicion from himself. Wasp headed straight for the Autobots' base on Earth, with Sentinel Prime and Jazz in pursuit. Waiting until Bumblebee was left alone on monitor duty (and actually playing Ninja Gladiator instead), he struck during a power outage, knocking Bumblebee cold and switching color schemes, helmets and even speech synthesizers with his rival. When Bumblebee came to, the others had returned and had him prisoner, with the disguised Wasp at their side. Despite Bumblebee's muffled cries, the Autobots fell for Wasp's ruse, forcing Bumblebee to flee into the night. Wasp stayed behind as the others tracked Bumblebee down, allowing him to try beating Bumblebee's video game and to search through Bumblebee's personal files. When the others returned, joined by Sentinel, Jazz, Jetfire and Jetstorm, Wasp was able to recount several of Bumblebee's adventures which were logged in his files to keep the Autobots confused as to which bot was which. Unfortunately for Wasp, Bulkhead proposed the two battle against each other in Ninja Gladiator, so that Bumblebee's video game skills would be readily apparent and the traitor revealed. Before their video game could begin, Wasp panicked and attacked Bumblebee, holding him hostage so he could make his escape. Wasp left Bumblebee with one final indignity, turning off the electronic paint job he'd installed in Bee and stealing his helmet back... tricking Bulkhead into pummeling the real Bumblebee while Wasp fled. The Autobots continued to pursue an erratic Wasp, though for different reasons: Sentinel Prime was still commanding the Elite Guard to bring him in on suspicion of treason, while Optimus and Bumblebee just wanted to help him (or at least keep him from damaging himself and bystanders during his crazed flight). In the midst of a pursuit through the streets of Detroit, Bumblebee tried once again to convince Wasp that he was now known to be innocent and was set up by Longarm, but Wasp refused to listen. During the chase, Wasp was suddenly abducted by Swoop, who carried him to Dinobot Island. Wasp soon found himself in Meltdown's old underground lab going ga-ga over Blackarachnia. The spiderbot used her feminine wiles and familiar-sounding sob stories of Autobot betrayal to win Wasp's trust, and she convinced him to undergo an organic power augmentation procedure by impressing him with the ferocity of her own beast mode (while shielding him from seeing the disfigured mutant corpses left behind from her prior experiments). Wasp entered one transwarp chamber, a real organic wasp was put into another, and out came... Waspinator, three times larger than before, with more powerful energy "stings" and a deeper, heavily processed, voice. When he was finally tracked down by Bumblebee, who apologized to him and wanted to be his friend, he decided that while "Wasp" forgave his former accuser, "Waspinator" preferred violent revenge. Talk about Jekyll and Hyde. But before Waspinator could deliver the final blow, he overheard Blackarachnia admitting to the Autobots that she only viewed her new "friend" as another experimental attempt to cure her own organic infection. Irate at yet another betrayal, Waspinator started attacking everybody—and if that wasn't scary enough, his transwarp energy became unstable. Just as Waspinator reached critical mass, Blackarachnia sealed them both within a cocoon of her energy webbing, containing the explosion of transwarp energy. While only a crater was left on Dinobot Island, Waspinator and Blackarachnia were teleported by the transwarp energy to an unknown jungle. Although reduced to pieces by the explosion, Waspinator was still functional, and slowly began putting himself back together. After all, he couldn't go offline yet... because "Wazzzpinator hazz planzzz!" Debut: The Buzz on Waspinator After many years after his absence, Waspinator appeared to wreak havoc on the city of Kagoshima. He began to wreak havoc on the city of Kagoshima, flying around and shooting his stinger lasers at random cars, blowing them up and scaring off many civilians. The Units took quick notice of him and then rushed to the scene of the attack to stop Waspinator. Ayame fired her energy arrows at the wasp monster, striking it hard and then causing it to fall down to the ground. Waspinator then flew back up quickly, glaring at the four Units, it then flies towards them as if in anger. He then landed down in front of the four and then begins to transform into his bipedal monstrous form. Waspinator then began to call out the Units for ruining his "planz". The four Units then got into battle position, to which Waspinator then began to fire his Stinger Lasers at the Units; the stinger lasers's blasts caused some minor explosions around the Units's area. Sagiri leaped up first and then slashed her Dynamite Blade against Waspinator. Waspinator then slashed back against Sagiri with his claws, following it up by ramming against her, causing her to be hurdling back. Unica then blasted her Prism Beams against Waspinator to which Waspinator got annoyed by and then fired his Stinger Lasers back at her, causing her to leap aways from the stinger lasers. Then Cotton leaped up and repeatedly bashing her energy batons against Waspinator, following it up by kicking him in the face hard. Waspinator then grabbed Unica by the legs and threw her against a wall. Ayame then returned, flying up above Waspinator and bombarding him with various energy arrows, blasting him hard and causing him to stagger back. Waspinator then went ballistic and started shooting at everything with his Stinger Lasers; Ayame, Cotton, Unica and Sagiri regrouped with each other while he was busy. After several more minutes of shooting, Waspinator turned around, now realizing that the Units had been standing there all this time and he had been missing them. Feeling stupid, Waspinator then flew towards the Units, preparing one more attack. All four of the Units began to battle Waspinator hard, with Waspinator cackling and glowing with green electrical energy. Waspinator was then practically begging the Units to keep hurting him and causing him pain, to which Sagiri then realized he was about to "explode" on them all to take them down. Before Sagiri could warn the other three however, Waspinator then shot at Sagiri with his Stinger Lasers, saying the "smart lady-bot" talks too much. Ayame, Unica and Cotton then all realized that Waspinator was about to explode on them, so they tried to run away to avoid the blast, however it was too late as Waspinator then "exploded", creating a powerful blinding light of green energy and leaving a small crater behind. However as it actually turned out, Waspinator faked exploding and instead had just created a minor power surge. Waspinator then captured both Cotton and Unica, taking them away with him as he had "planzzz" so to speak. Ayame and Sagiri would then follow after him. Web of Deception Waspinator flew into a jungle holding Cotton and Unica hostage; he then flew down and dropped the two Units down to the ground. As both Unica and Cotton asked as to where they were at; a voice could then be heard from above. They both looked around, but saw nothing. Then from out of nowhere a large spider then crawled down to the three's area. The giant spider then scuttled in front of them and then began to transform into her robot mode; revealing herself as Blackarachnia. Blackarachnia then inspected Cotton and Unica and asked Waspinator where he had found the two. Waspinator told her where he had found and asked if they could turn them into Predacons, which Blackarachnia though would be not needed; as she felt that they were not fit to be Predacons, beings that they were not Cybertronians. Not wanting the two Units; Blackarachnia then told Waspinator to do whatever he wanted with them; to which Waspinator then charged at them. Before Waspinator could attack further however; Waspinator was blasted at by energy arrows; Blackarachnia turned around spotted Ayame and Sagiri. The two new Units challenged both Blackarachnia and Waspinator. Waspinator blasted his stinger lasers from his forearms at the four reunited Units; to which the Units then the four Units leaped up away from the laser blasts, a big explosion going on behind them as they leaped up. Waspinator then flew forwards Ayame and punched against her, sending Ayame against a tree. Ayame rolled over and fired energy arrows at Waspinator. Waspinator was hit by the energy arrows, but then landed down next to Ayame and slammed his fist against the ground, sending Ayame flying away. Ayame and Waspinator then flew up in the sky, slicing and slashing against each other in some sort of air battle. Unica joined in on the battle and shot various Prism Beams from her horn at Waspinator; causing Waspinator to halt battling Ayame temporarily; be began to fly around to avoid the Prism Beams; Ayame then blasted energy arrows against him while he was distracted, hitting Waspinator hard and sending him flying all around. As Blackarachnia and Waspinator regrouped; all of a sudden, a powerful beam of light then blasted at Blackarachnia and Waspinator's area, though mainly affecting Waspinator. The Units, Blackarachnia and Waspinator looked up to see where the beam of light came from; out from a flash of light came FlamingoMask! FlamingoMask shot a beam of light towards the two 'Cons and challenged Blackarachnia. FlamingoMask then flew and charged towards Blackarachnia, meanwhile the four Units fought against Waspinator. Waspinator charged towards the Units, only for Sagiri to then run up and bash her Dynamite Blade against him, followed up by Cotton throwing her energy batons against him, causing sparks and flares to go off on him. Waspinator then fired his Stinger Lasers against the Units; to which Unica and Ayame avoided from this time and both of them punched and kicked against him; following it up with Ayame blasting her energy arrows against Waspinator. Waspinator was hit hard but then rushed towards the Unit still; Sagiri then gathered energy through her Dynamite Blade and then swung her blade down in front of Waspinator, creating a creating an explosive shockwave in front of him and sending Waspinator flying aways and crash-landing elsewhere; creating a big dirt explosion and defeating him. Stranded In Another World Pt. 1: Way Big vs. Waspinator: ft. Giant Hummingbird Waspintor appeared to wreak havoc in Reno, Nevada where he blew up some buildings and cars in his insect mode, raining down his Stinger Lasers. During his rampage, Giant Hummingbird then rammed into him, sending Waspinator back a bit. A portal had then opened up and the hero known as Ben Tennyson had also arrived and turned into Way Big to stop Waspinator. Waspinator then fired his Stinger Lasers at both Way Big and Giant Hummingbird. Way Big then fired a green beam at Waspinator, shooting him down and crash-landing down to the ground. Waspinator then got back up and transformed into his robot mode and flew in, charging at Way Big. Waspinator then bashed his claws at Way Big, to which Way Big then punched him away. Waspinator staggered back and then unleashed Stinger Lasers from his chest and swept it towards to Way Big and Giant Hummingbird. Waspinator and Way Big then got locked into a duel, where Waspinator then flew in and kicked at Way Big with his legs. Way Big fought back by grabbing a building and hurling it at Waspinator, sending Waspinator falling down. Waspinator got back up, only then to be blasted apart by Way Big's green beam, causing him to explode into many pieces, defeating him. Waspinator and his parts then flew over to a sandy area. Humiliated, Waspinator then began to reform his parts and repair himself, sighing. ME GRIMLOCK KING Nightfall approached at Phoenix, Arizona, with activity being low. The streetlights turn on and only a few cars are out. In the distance, a flying metallic wasp flies in, flying out of control and then crash-landing down near a bar; Waspinator came back after his fight Way Big an the Giant Hummingbird. Waspinator got back up from the crash-landing, looking around his area. Then all of a sudden a strong blast of water is sweeped across some cars, blowing them away. Waspinator turns his attention to whatever is going on; Bisk had entered the area now and was causing much mayhem, spraying his Hydro Stream across. Waspinator then joined in on the mayhem; the two were then really wrecking up the place. All of a sudden a space bridge opened up; and then a loud smash occurred as something landed between Waspinator and Bisk. Grimlock had arrived to combat the two! Waspinator flew up and performed a flying kick at Grimlock, to which Grimlock staggered back and then retaliated by backhanding Waspinator down to the ground. Grimlock was about to stomp on Waspinator, but then Bisk fired his blasters, distracting him and giving Waspinator enough time to roll over. Waspinator then flew up and dived into to attack Grimlock, but then Grimlock grabbed Bisk and through him at Waspinator, causing the two to collide into each other and swiftly defeating them. Waspinator and Bisk then retreated once Underbite came, allowing him to try to fight off Grimlock. Following Underbite's defeat, Waspinator and Bisk were seen defeated along with him, much to Blackarachnia's disappointment. Abilities & Forms Wasp= Wasp (ワスプ Wasupu) is Waspinator's original Autobot cadet form. * Stinger Lasers: Wasp could shoot out electric laser bolts from his arms. * Enhanced Speed: Wasp was very fast. |-|Fugitive Wasp= Fugitive Wasp (逃亡者 ワスプ Tōbō-sha Wasupu) is Waspinator's second form. While looking very similar to his original form, in this form he was a lot more crazier and brash, and he now lacks an Autobot symbol. His eye color has also changed to dark purple and spoke in bizarre third-person speech. * Stinger Lasers: Wasp could shoot out electric laser bolts from his arms, only this time they were more painful and shocking than they originally were. * Enhanced Speed: Wasp was slightly faster in this form. |-|Waspinator= Waspinator (ワスピネーター Wasupinētā) is Waspinator's final and current form. In this form, Waspinator is far more powerful then he used to be, is now techno-organic, being much more wasp-like as a result and has several new powers thanks to his mutation. * Stinger Lasers: Waspinator can fire powerful and far more painful electrical laser blasts from his forearms and on his wasp form's eyes. * Flight: Waspinator can fly at Mach 13. * Enhanced Strength: Waspinator was very strong in this form, capable of taking many other opponents all at once and could even lift up a truck with ease. * Enhanced Speed: Waspinator was very fast, speeding up to almost lightning quick speed. * Power Surge: Waspinator's ultimate attack; Waspinator can practically "self-destruct" and unleash a powerful electrical energy explosion shockwave. The effects are disastrous and can even inflict serious damage to anyone around it, however this attack will also inflict major damage to Waspinator himself, so it is not used much. * Reform: Waspinator can survive being blown to pieces and can eventually reform himself. * Rotating Neck: Unlike other Cybertronians, Waspinator can spin his head around in a 360. Quotes Trivia * In technorganic mode, Wasp is capable of firing energy blasts from his vestigial arms. This is possibly the mutated version of his original stinger attack, similar to Elita-1/Blackarachnia retaining her downloading power. * Waspinator was originally used by Flaredragon00. * Waspinator is Gallibon the Destroyer's second favorite Transformers character. Category:Role-Play Characters Category:Male Personality Category:Insects Category:Insane Category:Flying Characters Category:Low Intelligence Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Cybertronians Category:Tragic Villain Category:Minor Villains Category:Criminals Category:Mutants Category:TV Show Character Category:Characters (Gallibon the Destroyer) Category:Decepticons Category:Becoming Evil